Le Pervers Sadique Psychopathe
by Eldelwynne
Summary: Je m'appelle Yuno et je travaillais pour la marine, j'avais une vie paisible... Jusqu'au jour ou la marine a décidé de me se passer de mes services, mais je fus sauvée et recueillie par le pirate le plus dérangé qui soit j'ai nommé Trafalgar Law. Cependant avec lui aucun service n'est gratuit bien au contraire...


Bonjour ! Ici la présidente du comité PSP (Pervers(e) Sadique Psychopathe), bienvenue à vous chère lectrice avide de chair fraiche, perverse, psychopathe malsaine, dérangée ou bien normale (peut-être que ça existe encore qui sait), qu'importe vous êtes les bienvenues. Je tiens d'abord à m'excuser *prend un couteau pour offrir son sang en sacrifice* pour mon autre fiction sur "La fille venue du ciel", j'ai continué à écrire mais je manque d'inspiration et je n'ai pas suffisamment écrit pour faire un chapitre. Pour me faire pardonner je vous présente cette fiction, l'idée m'est venue toute seule du coup j'ai saisi l'occasion Je vous présente donc une fiction centrée sur Law et mon OC, l'histoire sera vraiment centrée sur le couple et sera très certainement courte. Bonne lecture on se retrouve en bas.

One piece ne m'appartient pas mais je pense fortement rejoindre une de mes consœurs fanfictieuse pour un coup d'état *petit rire sadique*

* * *

><p>Moi c'est Yuno je suis une simple fille, vivant sur une île paisible de grande line. J'ai grandi avec mes grands-parents qui ne sont malheureusement plus de ce monde. Néanmoins, j'ai beaucoup étudié les sciences et maintenant je travaille pour la marine en tant que chercheuse. Je travaille sur mon île dans un laboratoire (de chimie et biologie) qui est aussi ma maison. Les premières années c'était plutôt simple, mais au fil du temps j'ai travaillé sur des affaires plus compliquées. Je me suis dit qu'ils me faisaient confiance, néanmoins plus le temps passait plus j'avais des doutes. Je n'appartenais pas vraiment à la marine, je travaillais juste pour eux, du coup si j'en savais trop qu'allait-il m'arriver ? Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour en tirer des conclusions, de plus j'habitais seule et ne sortais presque jamais et je n'avais plus de famille vivante. Si je disparaissais mystérieusement, qui s'en inquiéterait ? M'enfin ce n'était que des suppositions, et je n'y prêtais guère attention. Je continuais à travailler pour la marine. Comme à mon habitude j'allais me coucher faire deux heures du mat, une fois mon travail terminé. Cependant je fus réveillée par une odeur de fumée, je descendis les escaliers de ma maison. Je regardais rapidement autour de moi et me rendit compte avec effroi que je n'avais aucun moyen de passer il y avait du feu partout. Comment le feu avait pu se propager aussi vite ? A cet instant précis je me rappelai que j'en savais beaucoup sur les affaires de la marine. Alors mon heure était venue ? Ça y et ils ont décidé de me tuer, un laboratoire qui prend feu, c'est un accident courant, ça passera inaperçue aux yeux du monde. A ce moment-là, je me suis dit que ma vie n'a pas été spécialement passionnante, j'aurais voulu voyager sur les mers mais je n'ai jamais eu le courage de quitter mon laboratoire (et ma salle de dissection). La fumée commençait sérieusement à m'étouffer et je me demandais si j'allais mourir brûler ou asphyxier. J'étais étonnamment calme ce qui m'étonna moi-même, je me suis dit que j'allais mourir sans que personne ne puisse jamais rien savoir. J'étais au pied du mur, recroquevillé, mon esprit commençait tout doucement à glisser vers l'inconscience. Respirer m'étais de plus en plus difficile, faut voir le côté positif au moins je ne mourrais pas brûlé vive mais asphyxier par la fumée. Mes poumons me brûlaient et ma vue commençait à s'assombrir, ça y est c'est la fin me dis-je, je vais mourir. Je regardais une dernière fois le feu qui s'étendait autour de moi avant de sombrer. Mais juste avant de fermer les yeux je vis une silhouette impressionnante se dresser devant moi. C'était un homme, grand et svelte, mais il libérait une aura impressionnante. Je ne sais pas si c'est la mort imminente qui me fait délirer, mais j'ai été irrémédiablement attirée par son regard d'un froid glacial qui me fit oublier la chaleur environnante de l'incendie, et me gela littéralement. Ces yeux étaient d'un gris métallique qui me fit frissonner on aurait dit qu'il pouvait voir à l'intérieur même de mon âme (et c'est une scientifique qui vous dit ça). Cet homme aux yeux si envoutants fut la dernière vision que j'eus du monde.<p>

Je me réveillais difficilement, j'avais des nausées et ma tête tournait. Je m'assis sur le bord du lit et contemplai la pièce. Au premier coup d'œil ça ressemble à une infirmerie ou un truc du genre. Soudain un flash sur ce qui venait de lui arriver lui revint, elle chercha aussitôt de quoi se défendre, elle ne savait pas où elle était tombée. Elle se leva et commença à avancer quand quelque chose bloqua mon poignet, des menottes ?!

- Merde jurais-je ça ne sentait pas bon du tout cette histoire.

* * *

><p>Me revoilà ^^. Alors ça vous a plu ? N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite rewiew ça fait toujours plaisir ;)<p>

A la prochaine !


End file.
